theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 10, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King HOW ARE YOU ... ehp eh* good ol' unreliable chat :D Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:48 Chrisgaff HELLO 5:48 Flower1470 hey guys 5:49 Chrisgaff elo lel lely bely 5:49 Dragonian King hi chris hi lily I IS FIRST :D 5:50 Flower1470 @Chris you give me the weirdest nicknames XD 5:50 Chrisgaff elo sely bely :P 5:51 Flower1470 HOW IS SILLY FIRST I AM THE QUEEN 5:51 Chrisgaff LIL BILL EXECUTE HIM!!!! 5:51 Dragonian King noooo 5:51 Flower1470 QUEEN COMES FIRST 5:51 Dragonian King i dont want to die Lily guess what 5:51 Flower1470 what 5:52 Dragonian King Apparently my subconcious thinks I'm a killer because I had a dream where I sent people to the shadow realm using magic toothpaste 5:53 Flower1470 .....for real? 5:53 Dragonian King yeah... it was really weird like if they touched the toothpaste they went to the shadow realm its crazy :P 5:53 Flower1470 dang 5:53 Dragonian King i blame you because you were talking about yugioh late last night 5:54 Flower1470 why does everyone blame me when they have weird dreams NOBODY LOVES ME :bawling: 5:54 Dragonian King chris does C: 5:55 Flower1470 I'm trying to find an appropriate quote but i CANT SEEM TO FIND ONE 5:56 Dragonian King "My voice gives me super strength"? 5:56 Flower1470 nyeh 5:56 Dragonian King brooklyn raaage 5:57 Flower1470 some guy created a Leather Shoes parody have you seen it? 5:57 Dragonian King lily would you like an appropriate gif as well no 5:57 Flower1470 maybe Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:58 Flower1470 ugh lag http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de9NMnHfFyY I'm downloading this lol 6:03 Dragonian King that was... interesting... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Cgn2yD3wI hey i found them singing leather pants in egyptian 6:18 Flower1470 (yes) 6:21 Dragonian King lily who are you going to be obsessed with now that whale died 6:21 Flower1470 um geez i dunno 6:23 Chrisgaff Brb 6:24 Dragonian King CAN'T BEAT MY, CAN'T BEAT MY, NO THEY CAN'T BEAT MY NEW YORK RAGE i dont wanna be a furry CAN'T BEAT MY, CAN'T BEAT MY, NO THEY CAN'T BEAT MY NEW YORK RAGE i dont wanna be a furry new new new new york rage new new new york rage new new new new york rage new new new york rage ME AND BAKURA WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE YES WE WILL TAKE YOUR DENIM PANTS parodies of parodies 6:26 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:28 Dragonian King chibi little maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ME AND PEE-EP WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE YES WE WILL TAKE YOUR WHALE WIIIIIG OH WHOA WHOOOOOA hehehe lilylilylilylilylily Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:39 Dragonian King ooo I OOO'ED FIRST lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily 6:47 Flower1470 what 6:48 Dragonian King HI 6:48 Flower1470 hi. I am trying to download all the DM japanese openings/endings 7:04 Dragonian King good for you (stickman) SUE KAIBA NOWWWW SUE KAIBA NOWWWW TOUR DE FRANCE FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIII 7:04 Flower1470 O_o 7:05 Dragonian King those are my lyrics for the season 0 opening 7:06 Flower1470 that works Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:28 Loving77 hi 7:28 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:28 Dragonian King sup peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:33 Chrisgaff Hey pen and back 7:33 Loving77 hi chris 7:34 Chrisgaff Hey pen 7:34 Dragonian King wb 7:34 Chrisgaff Ty 7:34 Flower1470 wb I DID IT I DOWNLOADED THEM ALL 7:36 Dragonian King *lily's computer dies and she loses ALL of them* 7:37 Flower1470 Now I have all the Zexal and DM openings/endings, along with several Abridged songs oh my gosh no 7:37 Chrisgaff Ty Lil and ono 7:38 Flower1470 I actually didn't mess something up for once I feel so accomplished. 7:39 Dragonian King test yay\ yay* 7:41 Chrisgaff -Applause from the audience- 7:41 Dragonian King (bow) (keelover) 7:42 Chrisgaff WRONG WAY DUMBY 7:43 Dragonian King :O 7:44 Flower1470 oh my gosh william made cookies too 7:44 Chrisgaff HWAT AUGH EUGH GIB MEH 7:45 Dragonian King WILLIAM LAD I WANT COOKIES 7:46 Flower1470 no theyre mine 7:47 Dragonian King NO COOKIES GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE ME THE COOKIES QUEEN please i challenge you to a childrens card game the winner eats william lad's cookies 7:50 Flower1470 too late 7:50 Dragonian King ... but but but IM GOING TO OVERTHROW THE MONARCH Y 7:52 Flower1470 now i have chocolate all over my hands lol you should be proud of me tho 7:53 Chrisgaff I am. :D I think. 7:54 Flower1470 I just ate more in the last 10 minutes than I do in 3 typical days 7:54 Dragonian King (yes) 7:54 Flower1470 The things I can do while in a good mood is amazing. 7:55 Chrisgaff :D 7:58 Dragonian King you get TWO unenthusiastic stick figures :D (stickman) (stickman) 8:00 Flower1470 oh wow 8:00 Dragonian King ikr 8:17 Flower1470 I am a Grandmaster Gardener on W101 now woo 8:18 Dragonian King beats queen of games 8:19 Flower1470 I like Queen of Games more though most of my plants need "enchanted" soil but idk where to get enchanted soil????? 8:24 Dragonian King you have to challenge a certain boss in a different childrens card game 8:34 Loving77 I going bye *im 8:35 Flower1470 bye Peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:36 Chrisgaff ooo Bye peep? 8:36 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Dragonian King ooo 8:58 Chrisgaff BECAUSE I'M HEPPY BECOUSE AHM HEPPY 8:59 Flower1470 (yes) 8:59 Chrisgaff CLEP ALING EF U FEL LIEK HEPPNASS EF FUR U C;C;C;C;C; 9:00 Dragonian King what 9:01 Flower1470 *CLAPS* 9:01 Chrisgaff YE YE E YYEYEYEY YEE YE Y E YYE Idk. :P I've g2g. Ttyl guys. :D 9:03 Flower1470 ttyl 9:03 Dragonian King bye chris 9:03 Chrisgaff Bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:05 Flower1470 ooo 9:14 Dragonian King i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:21 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014